An electronic device will typically include memory that can hold various data and programs for operating the electronic device. In this regard, the electronic device may be initially programmed with certain firmware and packaged in a shipping container for delivery to a customer. However, a need may arise to update the firmware prior to the shipment, such as to, e.g., ensure proper operation of the electronic device once the device is unpackaged and powered up for operation.
Often, though, once the electronic device is packaged in the shipping container, it may be difficult and/or cost/time prohibitive to remove the device from the shipping container, open the shipping container, or otherwise gain access to the device, in order to update the firmware. This is particularly true in a case where numerous electronic devices have to be programmed with an updated firmware. Additionally, gaining access to the electronic device may be particularly challenging when the device is of relatively large size, such as in the case of certain professional-grade image forming devices (e.g., a printer/copier or a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) device).
Therefore, what is desirable is an apparatus that allows for storing data in a memory of an electronic device that has been packaged in a shipping container, without the need to disturb the shipping container and the electronic device situated therein.